


Prompt writings

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: Spooks | MI-5, The Crucible - Miller, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Cuddly Lucas North, F/M, Good King Thorin, Passionate Thorin, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Trusting john proctor, gentle john proctor, lazy mornings with lucas north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Few prompts that were requested on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one: lazy morning kisses with Lucas North

Feeling something touching his cheek Lucas started to stir from his sleep sighing deeply and turning his head he felt the same touch on his lips this time. Lifting his arm slowly he felt her soft skin beneath his fingers when he let his hand roam up and down her back. She was lying beside him giving him light kisses on his lips trying to wake him up. Keeping his eyes still closed he finally answered her kisses lazily humming quietly between the little cute kisses of hers.

 _“Morning sleepyhead,”_ Ally chuckled caressing his chest with her slender fingers. Without even opening his eyes Lucas turned to his side making her snuggle underneath his chin purring happily wrapping her arms around his muscular body taking in his scent that always had a soothing effect on her.

 _“Is there a reason why you woke me up this early?”_ Lucas asked with sleepy and hoarse voice taking hold of her pulling her even closer to him.

 _“Not particularly no, I just wanted to cuddle and kiss you,”_ Ally said quietly rubbing the tip of her nose against his chest making Lucas sighed and finally opening his eyes he looked down seeing her green eyes gazing dreamily at his face.

 _“How can I say no when you look at me like that,”_ Lucas whispered to her ear before pressing his lips to hers starting to slowly move his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and full of love he felt for her. Ally´s hands roamed down his back letting them come to a stop on his bum, these lazy mornings were a rare treat in his line of work and she decided to enjoy every minute of it. Breaking the kiss Lucas let his head fall back to the pillow while she took a more comfortable position in his arms sighing with content. Although Lucas wanted to sleep little longer he couldn´t help but to once in while press light kisses either her forehead or on her lips which she returned gladly.

 _“Do you have to go somewhere today?”_ Lucas asked finally settling in to catch some sleep caressing her side with his hand slowly until letting it rest on her hip. Ally didn´t vocalize her answer, only shook her head pressing one more kiss to his chin and laid her head on his chest closing her eyes. Turning his head slightly Lucas gave a loving peck on her forehead lifting his other hand to take hold of hers that was lying on his chest.

 _“Good. Let´s get some more sleep,”_ Lucas said quietly and it didn´t take long for them to fall asleep again in others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoarse whisper 'Kiss me' with Thorin.

After a long and exhausting day, Thorin was finally walking toward his chambers where he knew you were already waiting. His Queen. His One. The love of his life. Nothing could keep him from you now that he had done his kingly duties, not if he could help it so speeding up his pace he practically jogged rest of the way to his royal chambers. He really missed your delicate and tender touch of your hands in his hair, the soft feeling of your lips, to be honest, he was yearning it to a point he was sure he was dying because it was physically painful. Stopping in front of the heavy pine doors closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping in.

You were in the bedchamber changing your royal dress into a light yellow silky nightgown, taking of the crown you had been wearing all day and it was giving you a headache. Rubbing your temples you made your way to a bathing room thinking that maybe a hot bath would help to relax your nerves and muscles. While you were preparing a bath Thorin entered the bedchamber shaking off his royal fur and took off his crown. He looked around the room but didn´t see you anywhere and for a second he was getting worried, at this time of hour you were always here. But then he heard your soft humming coming from another room and when he realized where you were a smirk formed on his face and he silently made his way toward the bathing room.

You were crouched in front of a bathtub made of dark grey granite humming to yourself and the way you tested the water with your hand, made Thorin almost moan in need. When you stood up and allowed the gown slowly fall from your naked body, Thorin let for a minute his gaze wander up and down on your figure, but then he could n´t stop himself no more. Stepping right behind you he wrapped his arms around you pressing his lips to your neck searching that one sensitive spot which he knew would make you lose your mind. Sucking the skin gently his hand started to wander down your body aiming the place between your legs making you shiver and moan quietly. How you had been missing his touch all day.

Turning to face him you wrapped your arms around his neck and gazed into his blue eyes that had almost turned black feeling his arousal against your lower stomach. Letting your right hand slide through his raven black soft and thick hair down to his jaw stopping to caress his perfectly trimmed beard you leaned forward and just before your lips touched you whispered to him hoarsely:

_“Kiss me Thorin, like there wouldn´t be tomorrow.”_

Smiling he closed the little gap between you two and taking hold of your waist while the other hand went up and back of your head making the kiss so deep and passionate you were seeing stars and made your knees go weak. Thorin´s way of kissing you was always fierce and although you tried to match it you soon had to give up and just hold on with dear life when you felt his tongue slipping in taking full advantage when you moaned into his mouth. Pressing your body against his in desperate need for some friction you could hear him grunting and felt him guiding you to walk backward until you could feel a cold stone wall behind your back.

Thorin broke the kiss for a moment, pressing his forehead against yours and looked deep into your eyes smirking when he saw you breathless, trying hard to stand on your shaking feet.

 _“Are you ready to deal with the consequences because of your request?”_ he asked his voice dropping so low it was almost a growl making you whimper feeling the wetness growing between your thighs. The night was going to be long and very passionate one but no way you were going to complain about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the four word prompts John Proctor with “You look really tired.”, “You can trust me.” and “I need to go.”

John walked across his yard back to his house after taking care of his cows, cleaned the pieces of equipment and closed the barn for the night. It had been a long day and he really was looking for to wash up, eat and go to sleep. His wife had been sick for a few weeks now and so he was forced to hire an 18 years old girl from Salem help to keep the house clean, taking care of his children and his wife, since Mary Warren wasn´t doing what she was supposed to do. The new girl was a good Christian, very respectful of him and his family, someone who wasn´t scared of working hard but she had an unusual name, unique like his wife had said.

Stepping into the house he could smell the food floating in the air making his stomach growl and reminding him how hungry he really was. Mary was nowhere to be seen but that didn´t surprise him as he walked into the kitchen after washing and saw her by the baking oven taking out the bread.

 _“Has my wife eaten anything, Skyler?”_ John addressed her walking near the table glancing around the room briefly and looked at her then with a serious expression on his face. He was clearly worried about his wife´s wellbeing. She jumped a little startled and turned around gazing into John´s blue eyes for a moment.

 _“No, Mr. Proctor, she hasn´t been able to swallow,”_ she said also worry evident in her voice as she laid the bread on the table shifting her gaze away from his face.

 _“I´m going to try little later again if she can drink some soup,”_ she assured while taking out the plate and mug. John didn´t say anything just nodded his head gratefully and took a seat at the head of the table.

 _“Are the boys sleeping?”_ he then asked daring to take a glance at her figure but averted his gaze when she turned to face him.

 _“Aye, they fell asleep nearly an hour ago,”_ Skyler replied and handed him the plate full of stew and mug of cider.

 _“That´s good then,”_ he said with a deep voice and started eating not noticing Skyler´s look on her face when she saw the dark rings under his eyes.

 _ **“You look really tired,”**_ Skyler said before she could stop herself and realizing that she might have stepped over her boundaries took a step back lifting a hand over her mouth. John looked up when he heard her saying that still chewing and leaning back in his chair kept his steady solemn gaze on her quite a long time making her feeling uncomfortable.

 _“I´m so sorry. **I need to go,** ”_ she blurred almost tripping over her own feet when she twirled around to make a hasty exit from the kitchen. But she didn´t get very far when she felt a firm grip on her right arm. Shaking she turned her head and saw John standing right behind her.

 _“Why? You´re free to speak, I´m not going to whip you for that,”_ John´s voice was quiet, low and reassuring and Skyler wanted to believe that but she respected him far too much to try and ruin her place in this family by speaking up too freely her mind.

 _ **“You can trust me,”**_ John whispered in her ear loosening his grip on her arm when he noticed she was shaking like a leaf.

 _“I want you to remember, while I believe in discipline in this house, I do not deliver it out of whim or without a cogent reason,”_ he said with earnest expression hoping she would believe him. She gazed boldly at his face for a little while before slowly nodding her head making John actually smile what he didn´t do too often these days and motioned her back to the kitchen to eat with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I won't let you" and "I'm not wearing that' with Thranduil.

The rays of morning sunlight peeked from behind the curtains hitting your face making you groan in frustration, you really didn´t want to get up so early. You were dealing with one of your maidens issues almost all night and you were paying the price for it now. Pulling the blanket over your head hoping to get an hour or two more sleep you sighed and settled back to sleep. But your husband had other ideas and you´re about to discover it the hard way.

 _“Oh melamin, still in bed?”_ Thranduil´s low honey-like voice came from the doorway and you could hear his footsteps approaching the bed.

 _“Leave me alone. I want to sleep,”_ you murmured holding the blanket more firmly knowing that he was planning on grabbing it and throw it off of you. Feeling that he sat down next to you, you silently cursed his manner of ignoring your plead.

 _“I´m sorry love but I can´t do that. You have to get ready for the celebration. There´s so much to do and you need to try on the dress the royal seamstress has done to you.”_ Thranduil whispered softly close to your ear ever so slowly coaching you to loosen the grip on the blanket.

 _“I think I´m going to skip the celebration a'maelamin,”_ you huffed not feeling the need to be there in the first place, queen or not.

 _ **“I won’t let you”**_ Thranduil chuckled and finally was able to see your face as he pulled the blanket off your face.

You gave him an irritated look but you let him guide you to sit up anyway, there was no winning this battle against him. Thranduil took your hand and ushered you to stand up holding your silky dressing gown in another hand waiting for you to put it on and coached you to the living area where the seamstress was waiting for you with the dress. When you saw the dress your mouth hang loosely open and you just kept staring at it.

 _“No,”_ was the first thing you said shaking your head.

Thranduil´s brows went up and he looked at you baffled.

 ** _“I’m not wearing that,”_** you said solemnly turning to go back to bed but Thranduil took hold of your arm preventing you to go anywhere.

 _“May I ask why?”_ he asked his voice low his icy blue eyes glued to your face. You thought about your answer for a minute before saying anything.

 _“It looks too puffy, too much..everything, that dress is going to make me look like an over creamed, fat wedding cake,”_ you said with a serious expression on your face. While the poor seamstress looked hurt, Thranduil actually burst into wholehearted laughter. How you were able to say that with that straight face was beyond him but that was one of many reasons why he loved you so much. You always surprised him when he least expected it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the four word prompts with Lucas North: “I’m sorry, but no.”

Lucas kept staring at his coffee cup in front of him feeling exhausted. The last assignment he was in truly threw him over the edge and all he could think about was getting out once and for all. But then reality hit him reminding him that there wasn´t anything go to, he still felt bad about Jo´s death and then Sarah had betrayed him the way he didn´t even think was possible, it was like bad luck just kept following him everywhere he went. Frustrated he got up and walked out of the small café noticing it was getting rather late. Streetlights illuminated the sidewalk as he absents mindedly walked toward his flat but someone´s cries draw his attention to his surroundings and he lifted his gaze to his left and saw a young woman jogging toward him clearly stressed. Lucas didn´t really want to stop to listen what this woman had to say but something about her made him curious and so he waited for her to catch up to him.

 _“I hate to bother you, but I need to ask you something,”_ the woman said breathlessly bending over for a minute for catching her breath. Lucas waited for her to continue her sentence feeling little impatient, he just wanted to go home and hopefully get some sleep.

 _“Have you seen my daughter? She´s six years old, wearing blue trousers and black jacket with a red ribbon in her hair,”_ the woman finally was able to voice her concern looking up to Lucas worry and fear written all over her face as her green eyes kept looking in his blue ones. He frowned trying to remember if he had seen climbs of someone that fit that description, but sadly he did not remember seeing her.

 ** _“I’m sorry, but no,”_ ** Lucas answered knowing that wasn´t the answer the woman was hoping to hear. He felt bad when he saw desperation hit her, she fell to the ground closing her eyes trying not to broke down completely. Lucas looked around for a brief moment and then without really thinking through he crouched down next to her gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

 _“Calm down, where or when was the last time you saw her?”_ Lucas asked going into the working mode, he was her best chance to find her and he would hate himself if he walked away from this situation. The woman sobbed for a moment and then calming down little answered:

 _“By the bookstore, we were going to buy her favorite children´s book, I turned from her only for a minute and then she was gone,”_ she said voice cracking a bit and she looked at Lucas tears falling to her cheeks.

 _“Alright, let´s start there. I promise we find her,”_ Lucas said quietly offering her one of his rare soft smiles making her feeling little better.

 _“You…you´re going to help me?”_ she was stunned by the fact that complete stranger would help her to find her child.

 _“Yes, I am. It goes against my nature to leave a person in this kind of situation alone,”_ Lucas chuckled not believing he was willingly going to spend the entire night if necessary to find her daughter. The woman stood up and taking hold of his hands.

 _“Thank you,”_ was all she said but he could tell she meant it.

 _“Don´t mention it. Now let´s go find your kid,”_ Lucas said and they headed toward the last spot she saw her daughter.

 _“I´m Ally Carpenter by the way,”_ she introduced herself out the blue making him wonder was it safe to give her his name. But something kept telling him he could trust her and so he gave her his name.

_“Lucas North.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt: “Is that my shirt?” “You think you’re funny? “I’m not wearing that” with Thorin

You hummed softly sitting in front of mirror braiding your hair, wearing nothing more than Thorin´s shirt that was long enough to reach to almost halfway to your thighs, it was rare that you had woken much earlier than Thorin so you took the opportunity to enjoy the peace and quietness. Servants were coming to do their duties in two hours so it gave you plenty of time to feel free to be yourself and not the graceful, always in control queen of Erebor that everyone was used to see outside the royal chambers.

You haven’t noticed that Thorin had wakened up and was walking toward you. Wrapping his arms around your waist he buried his nose into your neck taking a deep breath enjoying the scent of your hair.

 _“Morning amrâlimê,”_ you whispered turning your head lightly seeing that Thorin had his eyes closed. He merely hummed back tightening his hold on you. Chuckling you turned your attention back to braiding your hair when Thorin lifted his head and looked at you up and down.

 ** _“Is that my shirt?”_** he asked with husky deep voice sending shivers down to your spine.

 _“Why, yes. Do you want it back?”_ you said looking him through the reflection smiling sweetly your eyes sparkling mischievously. Thorin lifted his brow cocking his head to the side wondering were you up to something he wasn´t aware of.

 _“I would appreciate it,”_ he said giving you his famous gentle smiles that usually made you swoon but not this time.

 _“Sorry love, I can´t, I would love to but I can´t,”_ you purred turning around and getting up he still holding you in his arms. Thorin didn´t reply, only pressed his lips to your trying to persuade you to give his shirt back. It was a sweet, slow and tender kiss but you would not budge.

 _“Still not going to give you this shirt. But you´re more than welcome to use one of mine in the meantime until the servants get here,”_ you snickered when he finally let go of you. That earned him to look at you not so amused way.

 ** _“You think you’re funny?“_** he growled looking at you a dangerous smirk growing on his face making you take a few step backward smirk of your own on your lips.

 _“Oh, I think I´m very delightful,”_ you answer dropping your tone of voice lower making Thorin almost groan while he started slowly walk toward you. Backing away from him you grabbed the chiffon morning gown from one of the armchairs and hold it out to Thorin lifting your brows smiling deviously. He stopped right in his tracks staring at the gown and you and again the gown.

 ** _“I’m not wearing that,”_** Thorin stated looking stunned that you would even be suggesting that. You looked at him with an innocent expression on your face.

_“Well, love, it´s either this or being naked in front of your servants.”_

Feeling utterly defeated Thorin didn´t have much of a choice, but in his mind, he was already plotting his revenge on you in bed where he could have his way with you and there would be nothing you could do about it.


End file.
